The present invention relates to the utilization of sound spatialization in audio signals.
The use of B-format measurements, recordings and playback in the provision of more ideal acoustic reproductions which capture part of the spatial characteristics of an audio reproduction are well known.
In the case of conversion of B-format signals to multiple loudspeakers in a speaker array, there is a well recognized problem due to the spreading of individual virtual sound sources over a large number of playback speaker elements. In the worst case, this can lead to significant errors in a listener""s localization of these virtual sound sources, especially if the listener is situated off-center in the speaker array. Likewise, in the case of binaural playback of B-format signals, the approximations inherent in the B-format soundfield can lead to less precise localization of sound sources, and a loss of the out-of-head sensation that is an important part of the binaural playback experience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved form of creation of impulse response models.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for the creation of acoustic impulse responses for utilization in rendering to an array of speakers comprising the steps of: measuring a room response function; extracting a series of discrete time arrivals from the measured room response function so as to leave a reverberant residual response function; separately rendering the extracted series and the reverberant residual response function to the array of speakers to form a discrete response and a residual response; combining the discrete response and the residual response to form an acoustic impulse response for the array of speakers.
The measuring step preferably can include measuring the room response function in a B-format.
The extraction step preferably can include extracting a direction and magnitude of each of the discrete time arrivals.